Argon (Earth-616)
Argon was training in his home dimension when his Father summon him, that it was time he confront his destine. Argon happily agreed and travel to Earth-616, Canada to confront Death's Metal, the battle was swift and he was clearly outmatch. However impressed with his skills Death's Metal used his psiphon device on him, absorbing his personality. This however was what Argon's Father had hoped all along as his soul pure and noble soul cause Death's Metal to stop his rampage. However Alpha Flight soon show up and during the struggle Death Metal, felt back into a berserk rage. It was then that Puck found Argon's body and tried taking his sword and was instead teleported to his realm. There Argon's Father spoke of the gambit he had taken in sending his son to die hoping it would slow down Death Metal, he then return Puck to his home dimension were he instructed Aurora to used her charm powers. In doing so resurface the personality of Argon who took control of Death Metal body and he teleported out there. Inside Death Metal Within the android body, Argon tried to keep distant from all living beings hoping therefor to not hurt anyone else. However he was track by Ratchoole's without the Mys-Tech awareness of his activities. At first Death Metal resisted the urged to fight the pyscho warriors send after him, but after they begun to injured him, it trigger a frenzy in him and he tore them apart. It was only after Argon resume control that he hoped to be capture be Ratchoole's forces in hopes they could destroy him. However a woman seeking her own death interrupted his capture and Death Metal teleported to and unknown localization, bring her with him. There he was attack by unknown foe. . Soon the struggle against this new enemy near cause him to go berserk, however taking window of opportunity he was ready to teleport when Ratchoole stop him, explaining he come to erased his mind and obtain his body. Before this could go on the Mys-Tech showed up and Death Metal and Argon both agree they could be used to destroy his body, by tricking them into believing he was working with Ratchoole. Using a massive eldrich blast they nearly succeed but upon hearing of the natives of the planet were ready to destroy it, Death Metal summon all his will and rebuild himself. In a move that could only be explained be Argon's influence, he fought off not only the Mys-Tech but the ones seeking to destroy the planet and teleported the bomb to a dimension were the enigmatic Abyss lived. The blast destroyed the demon while Argon's Father watched the event wondering about his son's role to play. | Powers = Argon was a capable warrior. His home dimension possesses increased gravity, granting him excellent agility, reflex, strength and stamina while on Earth's realm. He was a skilled swordsman, using his blade to put a fight against Death Metal. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Trapped inside Death Metal's body and not always in control. | Equipment = | Transportation = His blade could teleport him back to his home dimension. | Weapons = A saber that radiated and unknown energy, it was capable of damaging even Death's Metal. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/argonmuk.htm }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Weapons Expert Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Fencing Category:Teleporters